Final Destination
by MrsBritneyPotter
Summary: FiNiShEd! Harry, Hermione and Ron fell apart as friends in 5th year. Now, they've graduated. Can a road trip to France change there minds? and hearts? *BASED OFF OF CROSSROADS* H/HR, R/GILLIAN.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction, and I hope you like it! It's based off of Crossroads (THE BEST MOVIE!) Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter and Friends, J.K. Rowling does! And, 'Crossroads' belongs to Paramount Pictures and MTV Productions (Or is it the other way around?) . Please, no flames, or constructive critizium. ENJOY!  


Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and I were best friends. We were always together. On a certain night in November of our 5th year we buried a box, 10 paces from Hagrids hut, under a tree. It held things we wished for when we grew up. We also wished that we would be best friends forever. That didn't happen.

Hermione now had medium length wavy blonde hair. She was also now known as the "beautiful bookworm", since she had blossomed into a very beautiful young lady. Her cinnamon eye's, and pinkish red lips her main features. She wore only a hint of make-up to make her look more dollie. As she walked down the hall with her Herbology partner, Terry Boot she held her books close to her chest. She was trying to listen to Terry, but things were playing in her mind.

Ron was now one of the most wanted guys in Hogwarts. Next to Harry and Draco of course. His hair turned into a more brownish color, with some red highlights. He stood a towering 6'2. He was walking down the stairs with Lavender, Dean, Parvarti, and Seamus. Talking about the Graduation dance that was taking place that eveing. When he collided Hermione. And her books flying everywhere.

"Watch were your going." He said harshly to her. Hermione bent down to pick up her books.

"You ran into me, Ron." She said softly.

"Oh, so Little Miss Perfect doesn't do anything wrong?" He asked. Hermione got up and frowned.

"What?" She asked. Parvati smirked

"You know, perfect, sweet, innocent…Virgin." She said.

"I'm Not-"

"Yes you are. You're a Virgin." Ron said, then they walked off. Hermione looked after them, she then saw Harry standing there, watching her. Harry hadn't really changed much, but he was still handsome as ever. Standing a 5'12, he still wore the same glasses, and had the same untamable black hair, and those bright emerald eyes, that once they captured your's, you couldn't look away. They stood there looking at each other until Terry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Were going to be late for class, Herm." He said. Hermione nodded, and looked back at Harry once more, but he was gone.

That night after the graduating ceramony, Hermione sat on her bed, looking up at her awards, prefect badges, and her head girl badge. She felt a few tears drip down her cheeks, onto her pink graduation dress. Ginny then walked in.

"Are you…Hermi? Whats wrong?" She asked, then sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hermione replied, wipping away her tears. Ginny smiled.

"No your're not. Come on tell me whats wrong." She said, putting a arm around her. Hermione sighed.

"I worked really hard to be Head Girl." She said, Ginny frowned.

"And you got it." She said.

"But why doesn't it feel good. I mean, is this it? All my life, I've always been the bookworm. The good girl, did you know I didn't go to a single one of those Quidditch parties?" she cried.

"You don't like parties." Ginny said.

"But your supposed to go…And just, hang out." 

"Herm, you have a head on your shoulders. Your going to be a very good teacher here." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug. After they broke the hug, Hermione nodded.

"Your right. It's probably just all the pressure from graduating. Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled.

Hermione stood next to the Fat Lady portrait waiting for Terry to arrive, suddenly the portrait flew open and Ron, Dean, and Seamus stepped out. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, then Ron walked passed her.

"Hermione." He said, and continued walking with Hermione's eyes on him. Harry then walked out of the portrait. He walked up to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Harry." She said.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked. Hermione gave him a quizical looked.

"What?" she asked.

"It's graduation tonight, Herm." He said, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said, suddenly remembering what Harry meant. Terry then arrived.

"Ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head, and looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry…I've gotta do this." She said, then gave the Password to the Fat Lady, and walked into the Common room with Terry. Harry sighed, and went to look for Ron.

Ron was in the bathroom, washing his hands when Harry walked up behind him, Ron rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Potter." He said. Harry shook his head.

"Are you coming tonight?" he asked. Ron looked at him through the mirror.

"Excuse me?" He said, with a pissy tone in his voice.

"We made a pack Ron, remember?" Harry asked. Ron turned to him.

"I have more important things to do, then dig up some silly box." He said, then brushed past Harry and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a saddened Harry.

Terry sat on Hermione's bed, wearing only his boxers. He was nervously waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready, Terry?" she asked. Terry nodded, then rememberd Hermione couldn't see him. 

"Y-Yes." He squeaked out. Hermione then walked out, wearing Terry's tuxedo coat and a big smile. She then opened the coat, reaviling her matching pink bra and underwear set. She then giggled, and closed the coat again, then walked up to the wide-eyed Terry. She then took off the coat, and reached up behind her, to undo her bra. She bit her lip, then dropped her arms by her sides.

"Why are you stopping?" Terry asked. Hermione sighed.

"This isn't how I imagined it, Terry." Hermione chuckled. Terry shook his head.

"Really? Beca…Because this is excatly how I imagined it." He said. Hermione sighed.

"Maybe if we get into bed." Hermione said. Terry nodded, and they got into Hermione's bed. Terry on the left, and Hermione on the right. Terry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione breathed in.

"I don't know If I can do this, Terry." Hermione said. Terry groaned.

"Come on, Hermione. Please don't do this." He said.

"Let me hear your list again." She asked. Terry nodded, and went and got his list from his pants. He then got back into the bed.

"1. We've been Herbology partners for 3 years. 2. We know each other, so nothing will be weird. 3. Were both 17 and are still Virgins. And 4…," he stopped, looking down at her lips. "Please, Hermione, please." He begged. Hermione closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Alright, alright." She said. Terry then wrapped his arms around her again, and they leaned in, and kiss. But Hermione let a giggle out.

"Don't laugh, Hermione." Terry whined. Hermione giggled.

"Don't you want it to be special, Terry? Your first time." She asked.

"This is special." He replied. Hermione shook her head.

  
"I'm sorry, Terry." She said, then got out of the bed.

The Weird Sisters were playing that night, but a girl with long auburn hair, and big light blue eyes, who was playing on the guitar, caught Ron's and the other's attention. 

"She's cute." Dean said to Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm spoken for." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You mean Cho? She's at AUP (AN - American Universtiy of Paris…And, Cho and Ron started dating, in 5th year, Cho's 6th…or 7th?) doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who." Dean said. Ron gave him a look that could kill.

"Shut the hell up." Ron said, the left the Great Hall.

Harry walked out near the tree by Hagrids hut, using his wand as a flashlight. Then, a voice spoke up from behind him.

"It's ten paces on the otherside." Ron said, Harry turned around, and held up his wand to see Ron's face. He smiled.

"Thanks for coming." He said.

"Yeah. Were's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She's not coming." Harry replied. Ron shook his head.

"Figures." He said, then Harry and him walked around to the other side of the tree, and found Hermione they're waiting with a shovel in her hands.

"Let's just get this over with." She said. Harry and Ron nodded, and walked up next to her, as she began digging. About 5 minutes later, the shovel hit the box. They then all got on there knees, and Harry took off the top of the box.

"Wow." He said in a low whisper. Ron the reached in and took out a Chudley Cannons magazine. Hermione smiled.

"Looks like you got your wish, Ron." Hermione said. Ron looked at her.

"How did you find out they asked me?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.

"Because you annouced it to everyone in the common room when you found out." Harry said, he then took out a gold locket.

"This is your's, Herm." He said as Hermione took it from his hands.

"What did you wish for?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"I wished to find my real mom." She said, opening the locket. Ron nodded, then picked up a small piano shaped key chain.

"Harry?" he said, Harry nodded, and took the key chain.

"You wished for a Key Chain?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"NO! I wished to be a famous pianoist." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Since when did you want to be a pianoist?" Ron asked. Harry smiled.

"Since the Dursleys got a piano after there 4th year. They were trying to get Dudley to play, but THAT didn't happen. And I was bored one night, and I went downstairs and stared messing around with the keys, it was fun, and so I would go down whenever I could to practice. And, I've gotton pretty good since then." Harry said, Hermione nodded.

"Looks like you didn't get your wish either." She said, looking back down at her locket.

"Actually…" he said, pulling out a magazine clipping He handed it to Hermione, who unfolded it. Ron peered in.

"Tiger Records recording contest?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yup. I'm leaving for Paris on Sunday." He replied. 

"And how do you plan to get they're, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I found a ride with this girl." He said scratching his neck. Hermione and Ron stared at him wide eyed.

"What! You can't go all the way to Paris with some girl." Hermione said.

"So, come with me then." He said. Hermione and Ron looked ataken back.

"Harry! We all have lives here. We can't just drop everything to go with you on some crazy trip." Ron said. Harry frowned.

"Fine, whatever. Just stay here in this shit place." He said, standing up and kicking the box. He then began to walk off. Hermione looked down at the box, and saw that a picture was left, she picked it up, and saw it was Harry, Ron, and Her in 4rd year during the Triwizard Tournament, waving and smiling. Hermione and Ron then began to laugh. Harry heard this and ran back over to them, and peered at the picture.

"Look at us…" he said.

"We were so young." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah…" Ron said. Soon, the laughter died down.

"Come on, it's getting late." Hermione said, picking up the box, and putting the picture back in. They all started their separate ways when Harry spoke up.

"Hey!" he shouted. Hermione and Ron turned around.

"I'm leaving at 7:00am at Kings Cross…if you change your minds." Harry said. 

****

Now, REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later, Hermione was back home in Surrey. She was getting ready to move to Hogwarts to begin training for Transfiguration teaching, after Mcgonagall retired. Though, she felt something nagging at her, and telling her to go on that trip with Harry…not to go to Paris, but to go find her mom In Cherbourg.

On Saturday, Her dad and her went to lunch on her dad's lunch break.

"Pop." She said.

"Yes, Mione." He said, bitting into his hamburger.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, playing around with her salad with her fork.

"Sure you can." He said. Hermione sighed.

"It's about mum." She said. Her dad looked at her.

"Hermione…we talked about this. You don't' have to feel guilty. She walked out on a 3 year old." He said, putting down his hamburger. Hermione nodded.

"I know. I know. But, Pop…Has," she paused. "Has she ever tried to see me?" Her dad sighed.

"No, she hasn't." he said.

"Oh." Hermione let out. "Well…maybe she's scared." She looked back up.

"Hermione, you don't need to worry about her. Your going to start your own life. Just concetrate on that." He said. Hermione breathed in, then nodded.

"Your right."

But that feeling was still nagging at her. Around 12:00pm that night, she was in bed looking at her locket. One side had her and her mom, and the other had just her mom. Then, she decided what she was going to do. She got out of bed, and packed a suitcase, and a small bag. Filled with her clothes, her diary, self assceories, and other items she'd need. She then threw on a pair of flare jeans, a pink, green, and white striped short sleeved shirt, and a jean jacket. Then, put the locket around her neck.

She called a cab, then sat her things next to the door. She then went into her Dad and Step-mums room, and placed a note on the nightstand, next to her dad's side of the bed. She then kissed his forehead, and left the room.

Hermione walked up to a green Jeep Wrangler at Kings Cross. Harry was putting suitcases into the back when she went and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said. She smiled back.

"Hey."

"I'm glad your coming." He replied.

"Yeah. But, you can drop me off in Cherbourg." She said. Harry nodded.

"Okay." He said. After Hermione put her things in the back, she found Ron approuching them.

"Well, well, well…" Hermione said. Ron glared at her, then turned to Harry.

"I need a ride to AUP." He said. Harry nodded. Ron then walked around to the back, then he saw her. The girl who was playing the guitar at the dance. She looked up at him.

"Hey." She said, In a American accent. Ron was too lost for words, she was so much prettier up close. Her hair was up in a clip, and she was wearing a black tanktop, and a pair of dark blue overalls. She had on black mascara, and black eye liner under her eyes. She aslo had on a lite reddish gloss.

"H-H-Hi." He stuttered. She smiled. "Are you driving us to Paris?" She nodded, then looked at his bags.

"Can I take those for you?" she said, reaching for his bag. Ron shook his head.

"No No, I got it." He said, leaning in, but accidently bumped her head.

"Ow." They both said, rubbing their heads.

"Sorry." They said in ulision, then smiled. They then walked around to the side of the car. The girl got into the driver's seat, and Ron got into the back behind her next to Hermione. Harry rode in the passenger seat. Ron whipered to Harry,

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Gillian. She's really cool." He said, then Ron relxed back. Gillian started up the jeep, as everyone put on there seat belts. Then, they took off.

"Okay, here's the plan. We drive as far as we can each day. We then get our passports, then take a Ferry across the English Channel to France, and continue to-" Gillian said.

"Cherbourg." Hermione said. Gillian nodded.

"Then we head to Paris. Oh, and just to let you know, NO ONE drives the Wrangler but me." She said, and everyone nodded. 

About an hour later, they pulled into a Gas Station so that they could get snacks and use the restroom. Harry leaned up against the Jeep, eating a bag of crips, Hermione sat in the back of the car writing in her diary, and Ron went into the bathroom. Gillian then walked up next to Harry.

"So what's his story?" she asked, meaning Ron. Harry smiled at her.

"Do you fancy him?" he asked. Gillian shook her head.

"No…No." She said. Harry chuckled.

"Well, he's taken anyways. He's going to Paris only to see his girlfriend who is going to AUP." He said. Gillian nodded. Harry then looked back at Hermione who was busy writing down something. Gillian noticed this.

"Are you crushing on HER?" She smirked. Harry looked at her, then whisperd in her ear.

"I have been since the summer before my 5th year at Hogwarts." Harry said, the leaned back out.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Because…were not even really friends anymore. I'm probably never going to see her again after a few days anyways." He said. Ron then returned, and they set off again.

Around 10:00 at night, Gillian pulled off the road. Everyone looked around, as she put the car in park, and took out the keys.

"I'm tired. There's a field near here, and I have tents and sleeping bags in the back." She said. Ron looked horrified.

"I'm not sleeping in a field!" he exclaimed. They all raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not…" he said. Hermione then thought of something.

"You did when we went to the Quidditch World Cup back in 4th year." Harry said.

"That was then, this is now." Ron replied.

"Guys…how much muggle money do we have?" she asked. They all looked at each other.

About 1 hour later, they were sitting at a diner, having a late meal, and pulling all their muggle money together.

"You only have 60 dollars?" Harry asked Gillian.

"Hey! Don't give me crap, Harry. Ron didn't have anything!" she shot back, the drank her orange juice.

"But Gill, he has a reason…" Harry said, Gillian just shrugged.

"Did either of you plan out this trip? Food, Hotel stay, gas…" Hermione asked. Harry and Gillian looked down. Hermione sighed, she then pulled out a pocket calculator from her bag.

"Okay, we have 460 dollars." Hermione said typing on her calculator. She then stopped.

"Do we have enough?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up.

"It's going to be tight, but, I think that if were careful, we'll be fine." She said.

About 2 hours later, they walked into a motel room. Harry flipped on the light, and Hermione, Gillian and himself began laughing. The walls were red, with flower patterns, the floor was a lighter shade of red, and the beds were a spring green color. There were two lamps, one on the dresser, and one on the nightstand inbetween the 2 beds.

"We got the loooooove room." Gillian laughed. Ron groaned.

"I am not sleeping here." He said, walking into the middle of the room.

"It's all we can afford, Ron." Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"I'll take this bed." He said, then sat down on it, but in then fell, and Ron screamed. Harry, Hermione and Gillian bursted out laughing.

Gillian and Hermione shared a bed, and Ron and Harry shared the other. Gillian and Ron were fast asleep, while Hermione was on her side, writing in her diary, with the lamp on. Harry was watching her.

"So, Harry. Why's Gillian going to Paris?" she asked, without looking up. He was startled.

"Wha? Oh…She's going to help me in the audition." He said. Hermione looked up, the laid her head down the pillow.

"But what about her band?" she said, Harry shook his head.

"She was just filling in." He replied. Hermione nodded, the looked down. Harry sighed, _'What are you thinking, Mione?'_

"Well, goodnight Herm." He said, closing his eyes. She looked up at him.

"Goodnight." She said, in a sigh.

****

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!

…. – Lol. I'm glad you thought it was great! And yes, I am going to continue!

Ick - I asked for people not to flame. Keep your opinions to yourself, please.

Hanna Weasly – Thanks! I hope that this chapter was soon enough for ya!

Angel - People can tell me how to improve, I just don't want to be critized along with it.

Cookie – Thanks!

Sarah – Yeah, I really liked the movie and the fact it dealt with a lot of real teenage issues. And, 'YES', I am going to continue.

Hazeleyes – Thanx!

JLHBrat14 – I hope you get to see the movie soon! I'll e-mail you as soon as I'm done answering my reviews!

****

Bunny Lee – Thanks for your review! Yeah, I think it makes sense, lol. I can't wait until your next chapter on your story!


	3. Chapter 3

The Next morning around 6:00am, Hermione got out of bed at to call home. Since she didn't want to wake her friends, she went outside to use the pay phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hi pop." Hermione said.

"HERMIONE! Hermione, where are you?" 

"I'm fine, Pop." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, this is very irresponsible of you! Hogwarts has been sending letters! I want you to come home right-" CLICK. Hermione hung up the phone, then walked back to the motel room. 

Later on, Harry and Hermione were in the bathroom, getting ready, when Ron walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked.

"Gillian…She's so cute." Ron said. "If I wasn't with Cho, I'd ask her out."

"To bad she's pregnant, then she might have said yes." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Were traveling around with a pregenent woman? Harry! What if she has problems!" Hermione shouted. Harry put a hand over her mouth.

"Be quite! She'll hear you." Harry said, then took his hand off her mouth.

"Now, she was the only person who could get me to Paris. And she's also the only person to get you too your mom, and you to your girlfriend." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you ready?" Gillian asked from outside the door.

Harry took the passenger seat again, and Ron and Hermione sat where they sat yesterday. Harry was looking at Hermione through the visor mirror, as she continued to write things into her diary.

"What are you writing in there anyways, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at the mirror.

"Just stuff." She said. Suddenly, there was a loud 'POP', and white smoke started coming out from under the car hood.

"Oh no!" Gillian exclaimed, she then pulled over to the side of the road. She then turned off the car, and they all got out to see what the problem was.

Gillian lifted up the hood, and more smoke blew out. She then looked around, and sighed.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Gillian shut the hood.

"It's the radiator. It's cracked. It's going to cost about 300 dollars to get it fixed." She said. Hermione, Harry and Ron all groaned. Gillian then walked over to the side of the road, and held out her thumb.

"Gill, you can't hitch a ride!" Harry exclaimed. 

"It's my Jeep, Harry. I need to take car of it's problems." She said, then a truck pulled of the side of the road. "I'm gunna go get a tow truck. I'll be back soon." She said, then hoped into the truck.

"Why can't we just use our wands?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Because were on the side of the road were muggles can see us." Harry said.

About 1 hour later, Gillian still wasn't back. Hermione lying down on the hood of the jeep writing, Harry was sitting in the driver's seat, and Ron was by the road, looking out for a tow truck.

"She should have been back by now." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, she'll be here when she gets here. Just still down and stop worrying about her." She said. Ron looked at her.

"I'm not WORRIED about her, Hermione. I told Cho I'd be there in 4 days." Ron said. 

"Oh god! Would you SHUT-UP about her! She's probably doing some guy as we speak." Hermione spat out. Ron glared at her. He then walked up to her, grabbed her diary, and threw it on the ground. Hermione then pounced on Ron, and the 2 got into a pushing fight.

"Hey! Stop it!" Harry said, trying to break up the fight. "STOP!" he said, finally pulling them apart.

"God! Can't you 2 get along for 5 minutes? Bitching and Fighting like 5 year olds! I never should have invited you!" Harry yelled.

"We don't belong together.." Hermione said, walking over and picking up her book. And climbing into the back of the jeep.

"Well this was a mistake…" Ron said to himself.

Gillian got there about 15 minutes later with a tow truck. They were then towed to the nearest Car Garage. Gillian was right, it was going to cost about 315 dollars.

"I'm calling my dad to come pick me up." Hermione said, walking into the garage office. Harry followed her.

"You're leaving?" he asked. Hermione turned around and faced him.

"This trip is over." She said, picking up the phone. Gillian walked up to her.

"Hermione, I have an idea." She said. Hermione sighed, and turned to face all of them.  
  
"The last time I followed someones idea, we wound up here with a cracked radiator. This trip was a mess, we had nothing planned out." She said, and started dialing. Harry frowned.

"Fine, Hermione, run back home to your dad! Don't live life for once, I don't care." Harry said, walking out of the office. The phone started ringing.

"Please…Hermione, I have an idea." Gillian begged. Hermione looked at her, then at Harry, and Ron.

"Hang-up the phone…" Ron said.

"Please, Mione…" Harry pleaded. 

"Hello?" CLICK, Hermione hung up the phone again. She turned to Gillian.

"It better be a damn good idea." She said.

After the paid for the raidator, they traveled as far to Southhampton, where there was a Karaoke Club that if the people liked how you sing, they pay you money. Gillian said that she would sing lead, and Hermione and Ron could be the back-ups. Harry sat at the bar, awaiting for his friends to arrive on the stage.

"Ron." Hermione said. Ron looked up at her. She was sitting on the dressing table, and he was sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Lets try and get along, okay?" She asked. Ron smiled, and nodded.

"Deal." He said.

"Are we ready?" Gillian asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, and walked over to the door.

"Wait…" Gillian said, Hermione and Ron turned around.

"If we want a lot of money, we have to look sexy." She said, looking at Hermione who was wearing a white button up tee shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Ron was wearing a pair of kaki pants, and a red sweater. Gillian was wearing a white dress with red flowers.

"Now your talking…" Ron said, as Gillian went over to a box that had a bunch of clothes, and things in it.

Gillian, Hermione and Ron walked out onto the stage. Harry was amazed at how they all looked…

Hermione was now wearing a very short black tank-top that reaviled her stomach and had a 'V' neck. It also said "FREEDOM" in Celtic letters. She was also wearing a sort jean skirt, with a studded belt and a pair of knee length black boots. She also wore a pair of black fishnet knuckle gloves. Her hair was also curled.

Gillian was wearing a tight black tube top, with a glittered tiger on the front, she also wore a jean skirt. She wore a pair of black fishnet stockings, and black high heels. Her hair was down, and had glitter in it.

Ron was wearing a black wifebeater, and a pair of dark blue, baggy jeans. He had on a pair of dark sunglasses, and his hair was done up like a greaser.

Everyone was cheering, as Gillian took the front of the stage up to the mircophone. Hermione and Ron took the 2 microphones that were in the back alittle and off to the side. The music to "I Love Rock 'N' Roll" started.

Gillian was nervous. Sure, she played in front of an audience, but never sang. When it was time for her to sing, she sang so low, that no one could hear her. Everyone started booing.

"Gillian…" Hermione whisperd.

"I can't do it…" Gillian said, and walked over to her and Ron.

"You can do it, Gill." Ron said.

"No, No I can't…You go Hermione."

"What?!"

"You go, please…"

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can, come on." Gillian said, pushing Hermione to the front of the stage.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Hermione said, walking up to the microphone. Gillian stood in Hermione's place next to Ron.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, putting a arm around her.

"No" she said in a fast, sad tone.

The music began to play. Hermione tapped on the mircophone, and it squeaked. The word on the TV in front of the stage appeared. Hermione looked at them, she knew the song, but was really scared.

I Saw Him There dancing by the record machine

I Knew he Must have been about 17

The Beat was going strong

Playing My favoirte song

I could tell it woulden't be Long

Till he was with me

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: yeah with me

I Could Tell It Woulden't Be Long 

Till He Was With Me

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: yeah with me

Singing...

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

Ow...

*She began to strut around the stage, doing alittle dance moves*

He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name

"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."

He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next we were movin' on

And he was with me, 

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: yeah with me 

And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: Yeah with me 

singin'

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: I Love Rock 'n' Roll 

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

Ow...

*She walked back over to Ron and Gillian, and got in between them. They began to walk slowy towards the front of the stage.*

I Love Rock N Roll

Cos It Soothes My Soul

I Love Rock N Roll

*They got in a conga line type thing, and began to walk slowly towards the left side of the stage.*

He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next we were movin' on

And he was with me, 

*They Began to walk towards the middle of the stage again.*

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: yeah with me 

And we were movin' on and singing that same ol' song. 

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN: Yeah with me 

singin'

HERMIONE/RON/GILLIAN/PEOPLE IN BAR: I Love Rock 'n' Roll 

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

*Hermione then began doing little dances. Everyone still singing, and throwing there hands in the air. Harry had his eyes wide opened, and a huge smile on his face. The money jar was getting full.*

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

HERMIONE: So come and take the time and dance with me.

Harry and Ron sat at the bar counting the money, which was a lot. Hermione then came up next to Harry.

"Is it enough?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"We have enough for everything." He smiled, and turned to her. She then surprised him by giving him a big hug. She then broke from the hug and smiled at him. She then went back on the dance floor with Gillian. Then, a guy who was about 5'11, with short blonde hair, and brown eyes, scooted next to Harry.

"Is she with you?" he asked. Harry turned to him.

"What?" he said.

"Is she your girl?" the guy asked. Harry looked down at the money.

"No…No she's not." He replied solomy. The guy then smiled, and turned to his friends.

"Watch this…" he said, the began sruting towards Hermione, and stepped in front of Gillian, and began dancing with her. She wasn't having a problem with it for awhile, but then he wrapped his arms around her, trying to freak with her.

"Stop…" she said, but he just pulled her closer.

"I said stop it." She said louder, Harry heard her, and began walking towards them.

"Come on, baby. Whats wrong?" the guy asked. Harry then pushed him away from her.

"I don't think she wants to dance." He said. Gillian then walked over to Hermione, and pulled her out of the way. The guy then threw a punch at Harry, but Harry caught his fist, and elbowed him in the nose, the guy then fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Come on." He yelled to Ron, who grabbed the money, and made a dash for it with Harry, Hermione and Gillian.

****

How was that? If you liked it, please review! Thanks to my reviewers:

**Wild Child**** – Thanks! Yeah, I thought it was going to be pretty dumb also.**

Cyrius – Thanks for your review! And I plan on writing more!

RACHEL – Don't worry! This is a H/HR!

Rachel_Potter – Thanks!

JlHbrat14 – Will do!

Hanna Weasly – I hope you get a chance to see crossroads, it's a really good movie!

Tamelywild – I hope you get to see the movie! And yes, it was good in my opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

Ron opened the hotel room door to a heaven compared to the rest.

"Now THIS is a hotel room." He exclaimed. The others followed in, putting their things down. Gillian ran over to the radio, and turned it on. Ron went over to the mini bar and pulled out some cherry cokes, and rum.

"Harry." Hermione said.

  
"Yeah?"

"Thanks…For helping me out back there." She said. Harry smiled, and nodded.

"Don't metion it." He said. 

Gillian then ran over to Ron. Who was mixing the Rum with the cokes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"I'm making us some Rum N' Cokes. OH WAIT!" He said.

"What?" Gillian asked. Ron looked down at her stomach.

"OH…Harry told you I take it?" she asked, Ron nodded.

"It's alright. I don't drink anyways." She replied. He smiled, and pulled out a pepsi for her.

"Thanks." She said, then looked over at Harry and Hermione who were dancing in the middle of the room.

"Here," Ron said, handing her tow Rum N' Cokes. "Take these to them." He said, she nodded, and did so. They soon all began to party, jumping up and down on the beds listening to BackStreet Boys "We've Got It Going On". They soon began lauging at each other's crazy dancing. As the night rolled on, they all changed into there PJs, and clamed down a bit. They ordered a bunch of cakes, and sweets, and began just talking.

"And when I asked him about the locket, and who the woman was… My dad just told me that the mother I've been living with since I can remember is my step-mom, and my real mom is a witch, and that she left when I was just 3. I…I know she wants to see me, she's just scared." Hermione said. Harry and Gillian looked down.

"I didn't want to get pregnant." Gillan said, everyone looked at her. "I'd been going out with this guy for about 2 years. And about 4 months ago, we decided to…have sex…and I got pregnant. Then one night about 2 months ago, I called his dorm room, and this one girl that I met a few times before, when I came to visit him, answered the phone, and said that he didn't want anything to do with me, and that he's leaving his 'prengant whore' for her." Gillian said, then bursted out into tears. Ron then went over to her and hugged her, and she hugged back. Harry and Hermione then got up and joined in.

"Why did we stop being friends?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. They all then pulled out of the hug, and looked down.

"Because of me."Ron said, they looked at him.

"Because Harry liked Cho, and I knew it…then I started dating her. And then we had a falling out, then I told you Herm, that if you hung out with Harry then I wouldn't hang-out with you…" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah…Then I just decided not to hang out with either of you, because you too were acting like babies." Hermione said. "Harry…" she said, hugging him. "You didn't do anything, and we stopped being friends with you for no reason...I'm so sorry." She cried. Harry smiled, and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you Mione." He said, the Hermione looked up at him, and smiled, then broke from the hug.

"I'm sorry too, Mate." Ron said.

"Lets never grow apart again." Harry said, then looked at Gillian.

"You too Gill." He said. "Our new partner in crime" Harry laughed. 

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Ron asked. Gillian shook her head, No.

"I got ahold of a lawyer, and he sent me some pictures and things of a bunch of familys who are wanting to adopt. I'm supposed to pick out a family when she's born." 

Hermione, and Ron went into the gas station with Harry to get a burrito. As the walked out the three friends drapped there arms over each other's shoulders, Hermione in the middle.

"This burrito is sooo good." Harry said, taking another bit as the reached the jeep. They found that Gillian was asleep in the back.

"Aww…She looks so cute." Hermione said.

"Lets wake her up." Ron said, but Harry and Hermione stopped him.

"No!" they whispered.

"We should let her sleep, she's been driving so long." Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Okay, let her sleep, Ron get her keys." Harry said, Ron looked down and saw where her keys were, hanging out of her pocket.

"Nuh Huh! Why do I have to get her keys." Ron asked.

"Well…Because Harry and I voted, and you lost." Hermione teased. Ron sighed.

"Alright…" he said. He then hoped up on the jeep, and leaned over, and reached for the keys. Gillian stirred, and the others giggled.

"Okay…shh, shh…" Ron said, leaning in again, and finally getting the keys.

"You got it, you got it." Hermione said, hoping in the drivers seat. Harry sat next to her, and Ron sat next to him. Ron then handed the keys to Hermione, and she put them in, and started up the Jeep. Soon, they were off. Harry turned on the radio, and the song "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson came on. The trio started singing.

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said "I don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round"  
She said "I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round"  
  
She told me her name was "Billie Jean", as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
  
People always told me "be careful what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts"  
And mother always told me "be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth"  
  
Chorus:  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son-  


Gillian shot up in the back. Hermione let out a scream, because when Gillian shot up, she grabbed Hermione's shou'der. Harry and Ron turned around.

"Where are we?" Gillian asked.

"How was your nap?" Harry asked, and chuckled.

"Pull over…" Gillian said.

"I think it's illiegl to pull to the shoulder-" Hermione said, but Gillian ignored her.

"PULL OVER!" She yelled. Everyone got quite as Hermione did so. Gillian then jumped out of the Jeep, and walked over to the side of the road, and began throwing a fit. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched her.

"Go talk to her." Hermione asked to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah go…" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Give me the keys." He told Hermione, she did. Ron then got out of the car and walked up to Gillian.

"We're sorry." He said. Gillian walked up to him.

"I have been in that jeep with you guys for the past 3 days. Hearing you argue, and what not. But that car...that car is the only thing that hasn't been taken over by Brits." Gillian said. Ron laughed.

"Okay." He said, handing her the keys. They then walked back to the car. Harry and Hermione in back, Ron and Gillian in front.

About 1 hour later, they arrived at the Passport office. They got their pictures taken, and recived them. Later that night, they boarded the Ferry.

They parked the jeep on the lower level, then walked up to the main level to eat. Harry and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables, when Ron and Gillian came running in.

"Come on!" the shouted, pulling them up. They then all went to the front of the boat. Hermione put a hand to her chest.

"Oh wow…" she whispered.

It was a breathtaking site. The moon shone down on the water, making the moon strips look like glitter streaks. The sky was full of the bright stars.

"It's like you have to be quite…" Hermione said softly. Harry smiled, and raised his hands, cupping around his mouth.

"HELLO!" he shouted, and heard the echoing. They soon all began doing it. After, Ron and Gillian went inside, while Harry stayed. Hermione was writing in her diary.

"What are you writing now?" He asked her. She looked up, and smiled.

"It's just poems." She said, and continued writing. He smiled.

"Can I hear one?" he asked. She stopped writing, and looked up.

"S-Sure…" she said, then flipped through the book. She then began to read.

"I used to think that I had the answers to everything, but now I know that life doesn't always go my way. It feels like I'm caught in the middle, and that's when I realize, I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need it time, a moment that is mine, while I'm in between, I'm not a girl…" she finished. She then looked back up at Harry, and saw something different in his eyes. Love.

"That was beautiful, Mione." He said, Hermione smiled.

"It's not finished yet…" she said softly. Harry nodded, then looked into her eyes. He saw a eyelash on her cheek.

"You have a eyelash…" he said.

"Where-" she said, briging her hand up to her face, but Harry got to her face first.

"I'll get it." He said, and began wiping it away with his thumb. Soon, they realized how close there faces were, and they closed there eyes, and leaned in for a kiss…then Ron came out.

"Hermione, Gillian wants to talk to you-oops." He said, realising what was about to happen. Harry and Hermione quickly broke apart, and looked back at Ron. They then went inside.

****

*Aw! They were so close. Please read and review! BUT DON'T FLAME!

Cookie: Thanks!

Charmed4eva: thanks! This is actually my first fan fic =o)

Shawdow: lol, I cracked up at your review! Thanks!

Hanna Weasly: Whoo hoo! I hope you like it.

Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz: Here is MORE MORE MORE! ;-)

Becky: here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.

RonIs4MeNotU: Lol! Thanks for the review! Well, most people make Ron look like a dork, and I was like "he can cute people!" =0)

Fireangel: I hope you like the movie. Here's the next chapter!

Stephanie K.: I'm glad you love this story! And Crossroads! Thanks so much for the review!

Scifisarah: I'm glad you love this story! Hehe. Hope this was soon enough for ya!

Who Ever: SOMEONE was to scared to tell me who they were. If your gunna be rude, and not have any manners, you might as well tell me who you are. You need to respect people's wishes when they ask you to not flame.


	5. Chapter 5

After they docked in France, they all pilled into the Jeep Wrangler. Ron in front. Harry, and Hermione in the back. They were about 1 hour away from Cherbourg when the butterflys in Hermione stomach appeared.

"Do you think I should have called?" She asked, nervously. "Or is surprising her better?"

"I like surprises." Gillian said.

"Yeah, there funner." Ron chipped in. Hermione nodded, then stared out at the scenery passing her.

"Well, here you are." Gillian said, pulling up in front of a really big, and nice house. It wasn't excately a mansion, but it was sure close.

"I guess I'll talk to you all later." Hermione said, getting out of the car. She then went over and hugged Gillian.

"Thanks for everything." She said. They broke from the hug.

"Don't mention it. It was a blast. " She said, Hermione smiled, then went around to the back. Gillian they looked at Harry, who was staring at the back of Ron's seat, his arms crossed.

"Go say something, Harry." She said. Harry looked up. Ron turned around too.

"Go on, then." He said. 

"I'm going on, then." Harry said, getting out of the Jeep. Gillian and Ron watched him walk around to the back, then faced forward.

Hermione was getting her suitcase out when Harry approuched her.

"Need help?" he asked. Hermione looked up. She put some stray hairs behind her ears.

"No, I'm okay." She said, Harry smiled, then went over and helped her. They then stood there, Hermione holding her suitcase, and Harry with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess this is it." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He then walked up to her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes as he got back into the car. She then went around to the side, and gave Ron a hug.

"If you need anything, Herm, you know where were staying." He said. Hermione nodded, then began walking up to the door.

She rang the door bell, and a tall woman with light brown hair, and blonde highlights answered the door. She looked a lot like Hermione.

"Can I help you?" She said. Hermione smiled.

"It's me, mama. Hermione." She said. Her mom just stood there.

"Oh…Well, come in, Hermione." She said, stepping aside. Hermione then turned to her friends, and waved. They all waved back. Hermione then walked into the house, and her mom shut the door behind her.

Hermione looked around, the house looked even bigger inside. She then turned around and faced her mom.

"You have a nice place." She said. Her mom nodded.

"Thank-you." She said. "Would you like to sit down, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione nodded, then her mom lead her into the living room. Hermione sat down on the couch, and her mom sat next to her. After a few minutes of silence, her mom spoke up.

"Can I ask you why you're here, Hermione?" she asked. Hermione tilted her head.

"Well, I…I wanted to see you." Hermione replied.

"And why was that, Hermione?" 

"Well…You're my mother." Hermione said, with a slight frown.

"Hermione…" 

"Why do you say my name like that?" the phone rang. Her mom got up.

"I'll be right back." She said. Hermione nodded, and her mom left the room. Hermione then got up, and went to the fireplace, seeing pictures of younger boys. She heard in the backgroud…

"Tell Johnny's mum I said you could swim for another hour…"

She then turned back to the pictures. There was one with her mom and 2 boys, one with blonde hair, the other with brown. There were also separate ones of them also. Hermione's mom then walked back into the room. She stopped when she saw Hermione looking at the pictures.

"I have brothers?" Hermione asked, with a sadden face. Hermione's mom nodded.

"Well, yes." She said, sticking her nose in the air.

"How old are they?" 

"7 and 10."

"Do they know about me?" Hermione turned back to the pictures.

"I think we need to have a talk, Hermione." Her mom said. 

Gillian, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the hotel room, when there was a knock at the door. They all looked at it then at each other. Harry got up from the bed, and answered it. It was Hermione, she was soaked to the skin from the rain. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"HERMIONE!" Harry exclaimed, pulling her in. He then sat her down on the bed. Ron came over to her. Gillian ran in and got a towel from the bathroom. She then wrapped it around her.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Did you get to see your mom?" Gillian said. Hermione looked at her, no expression on her face. She then got up, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Gillian and Ron looked at Harry.

"I'll go talk to her." He said.

Hermione sat on the bathroom floor, just staring at the ground. She looked like a person who had no soul. When there was a knock on the door, she looked up at it. Harry slowly opened it. He smiled.

"I brought you some clean clothes." He said, walking over to her.

"Thank-you." She managed to say. Harry then sat down next to her, setting the clothes on the side of the bathtube.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"She…She said that she never wanted me…that, my dad made her have me." This is when she bursted out into tears. "And I was an accident…a mistake." She brought her hand to her eyes, and cried, Harry then let her fall into his arm. She then clutched onto his shirt, and cried. Harry ran a hand over her head, and wrapped his other arm around her. He let her cry onto him for a good hour.

"I look just like her you know," Hermione said to Ron, Gillian, and Harry down by the pool. "I have her hair, eyes and hands…"

"Well, it's her loss, Hermi." Ron said. Gillian and Harry nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Hermione replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The next day,Hermione stared down at the phone in the hotel room. Harry then walked in.

"Hey." He said. She smiled.

"Hey." 

"Trying to call your dad?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I can't…I will in a minute." She replied. Harry nodded.

"Do you still have that poem you read to me?" he asked. Hermione nodded, then picked up her diary from the nightstand. She flipped through the pages, and reached it.

"Here it is." She said, handing him the diary. He nodded, then ripped it out. Hermione's eyes went wide in shock.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed. Harry smiled.

"I have something for you." He said, motioning her to follow him.

About 5 minutes later, they reached the dance and dinner room, separate from the hotel. Harry opened the slidding glass door, and went and sat down at the piano.

"This is your surprise?" Hermione asked, rasing a eyebrow, then sliding the door closed.

"No, your surprise is that I wrote music to your poem." He said, Hermione smiled, then walked over to the piano, she stood next to Harry.

"Would you play it for me?" She asked. Harry looked down at the piano.

"Would you sing?" he asked, then looked back up at her.

"S-Sure." She said. Harry smiled, then he put the music and poem on the ledge. He then placed his hands on the piano, and started to play. Hermione followed the rythum.

"Nah Nah Nah Naaaaah…Like that?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Nah Naaah Nah Nah Naaah Nah Nah Naaaaah…But now I knoow." She laughed. "To low." She said. Harry laughed and continued playing.

Nah Nah Nah-always go my away

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need it time

A Moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl…

Harry stopped playing. He coulden't believe how beautiful she sounded. He knew, truly then and there, he loved her. And always will. Hermione then sat down next to him, she looked down at the keyboard.

"Harry…Thank-you so much." She said, then turned and faced him. Harry smiled, and she smiled back. They then found themseleves leaning closer, and then, their lips finally met in a wonderful kiss for both of them. They then broke aways alittle, to see each other's reaction. It was the same…a big smile. They then kissed again.

While Gillian, Harry, and Ron were putting the things into the Jeep. Hermione called her dad from the pay phone near the car.

__

"Hello. You have reached David, Sheryl, and Hermione. Please leave a message after the tone." 

"Hi pop. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. I'm fine…And," she paused. "You were right about mum…You were right. I love you, so much. I'll talk to you soon, Bye." She said, then hung up the phone, with a smile.

****

*Wow, 38 reviews! I didn't think I'd get pass 10! Thank-you everyone!*

angel eyes: Thanks! He gets to play in this one, and in the last one.

Hp: It's coming! Hehe

ShockoLatt: Yeah, it's not "another teen movie", it actually deals with issues some teens are going through in this generation of young adults. So, if you do go see it, I hope you enjoy it!

Katherine Bell: OK! I get it! Lol…CLAM DOWN! Hehe. I hope you go and see the movie! And like it!

Abby: Lol. Yeah, but, I had to have a reason to go to LA with Gillian, and for him to write the song for Hermione, so, yeah. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Satans Little Princess: Thanks!!!

Bookworm4ever: lol, yes, Ron IS always in the way of Harry and Hermione's relationship…

JLHBrat14: Yahoo! I hope that you like the movie! Thanks for the review(s)!

Sucker for Romance: I'm glad you like it! I hope you get a chance to see the movie!

Hanna Weasly: I'm glad you love it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh's" and "Ah's" filled the Jeep as Gillian drove through Paris. It was nothing like they'd expect it to be. Everything they ever saw on TV seemed cool, but seeing up close…that was wicked. 

After they unloaded their things at the Hotel Les Hauts de Passy, they walked down the street, and to the Eiffel Tower.

Harry sat down one one of the benches, and watched as Hermione, Ron, and Gillian looked over the edge of the Tower. Ron and Gillian then started pushing Hermione, pretending they were going to push her over, she squealed, and ran away laughing. She then ran over to Harry, and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe were finally here!" She said. Harry smiled.

"I know." He said. Hermione looked down.

"What if I just stayed?" she said. Looking up and meeting Harry's gaze. "I mean, there are a lot of opprotunites here in Paris. Why not do something I want to for once. I'm going to stay." She said, then they watched at Ron and Gillian who were trying to 'push' each other over. She began lauging when she saw that Gillian knocked Ron on the ground.

"Look how happy she is!" she said. Harry smiled and shook his head.

Back in the Hotel room, Hermione was laying across her bed, writing down some more poems, as Harry sat next to her, playing on his portable keyboard. Gillian was unpacking, and Ron was calling Cho. (Gillian taught him how to use the phone)

"Cho! Hi! Guess where I am….Paris!…Alright, then I'll come see you…What about tonight?…Tomorrow morning?…Cho, I'm in Paris, I came to see you…Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." He sighed, and hung-up the phone. He then turned, and faced Harry and Hermione who were staring at him.

"She's really busy…finals and everything." He explained. Harry and Hermione both nodded, then went back to what they were doing. 

"So, who wants to go sight seeing?" Gillian asked, smiling. Ron jumped off the bed.

"I do!" he said. Gillian grinned, then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione?" she asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione looked back at Gillian.

"Actually…I'm kinda tired." She said, with a slight yawn.

"Awww….Harry?" Gillan said, looking at Harry. Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Gillan.

"Nah…I'm-I'm gunna stay too." He said. 

Since Gillian was tired from driving all day, and since Ron was begging and pleding to drive, she agreed. Ron stuided the map for a moment, then put a charm on himself to keep in merized, then gave the map to Gillian.

Gillian was looking at the map as Ron drove. She knew where they were at, and where they were supposed to turn. Ron didn't turn.

"Were on 56th…Ron, I thought we were going to see the Paris Opera House?" Gillian asked. Ron nodded.

"We will." He said. 

"But…it was back that way." She said, pointing back the other way.

"I know." He said. "Were just going to make a quick stop first." Gillian's eyes when wide with horror.

"NO! Ron! You can see Cho tomorrow!" she said, he didn't notice that she said Cho's name like it would burn her tounge.

"I'll be real quick." He said. Gillian shook her head.

"Ron! Please turn around!" she exclaimed.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Back at the hotel room, Harry and Hermione were standing by the window that had a great veiw of the Effiel Tower. Harry took of his black turtle neck sweater, reaviling his tanned and slightly muscular stomach and chest. He looked down at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head slowly. 

She then took off her white, long sleeved, see through shirt, reavling a white tank top. Harry then leaned in and kissed her. Harry then backed Hermione up against the window, rasing their arms over their heads, pressing them against the window, he then trailed kisses down her neck…

Night rolled on, and Ron and Gillian finally got to AUP. Ron and Gillian were walking up the stairs, when Gillian started to protest.

"I think I should wait in the car…" She said. Ron shook his head.

"Come on, Gill." He said.

"Don't you too want to be alone?" She asked. Ron grabbed her arm, and pulled her up the next step, without realizing it, pulling her so close to him, he could feel her hot breath on his neck.

"No," he said. "I want you with me." Gillian then backed away, and nodded. Ron then took her hand, and pulled her with him. When they reached the door, Gillian stood back on the banister, as Ron rang the doorbell. Cho answer.

"Ron…" She said, closing the door alittle ways behind her. Ron smiled, and hugged her. Then they kissed.

"Surprise." He said. Cho smiled.

"I thought we were going to do something tomorrow?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you so much." He said. He then turned around to Gillian. "That's Gill-"

"Ian, Hello." Cho said, giving a smile.

"Hey." Gillian replied, then turning her head away. Ron was confused.

"You too know each other?" He asked. Cho nodded.

"Yeah, from around Hogesmeade, right Gillian?" She said, with a small smirck. Gillian nodded.

"Right…" she said.

"Ron, listen, I have a friend over, and she's leaving town tomorrow, so I wanna spend as much time as I can alone with her. We haven't seen each other in years-"

"Do you need money for the pizza?" A male voice called from inside the room. Cho closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath.

"Your friend sounds pissed." He said, walking passed her and opening the door. He then saw a tall guy with brown hair, and brown eyes, walking around in a pair of PJ pants, and no shirt.

"They were right…." Ron said to himself. Cho looked at him.

"Who was right?" She asked. Ron turned to her, and gave her a death glare.

"Everyone! About you! How you were probably screwing around with some guy here at AUP!" He shouted. Cho tried calming him down.

"I was going to tell you, Ron, but I didn't want to do it over OWLS." Cho said, the guy then walked up to Cho and Ron. He then looked passed them, and saw Gillian.

"Gillian? What the hell are you doing here…" He said, in a harsh tone.

"It wasn't excately my idea, Jim." Gillian shot back. Everything then clicked inside Ron's head. Why Gillian would always flinch when she heard Cho's name, Why she was so dead set on coming here, how her and Cho know each other.

"OH my god…" he said. "It was you…" he looked at Cho.

"What?" She asked.

"You, you're the one who told Gillian that he was breaking up with her!Who the hell do you think you are, Cho? Stealing away this girl's guy? Stealing away the father of her baby!" he shouted. He then heard Gillian burst into tears.

"I have to go!" she shouted, and began running over to the stairs. Ron chased after her.

"NO! I want her to admit it!" he said, pulling her back over to Cho and Jim.

"Admit it!" he yelled. 

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Jim shouted, Ron just looked at him, then let go of Gillian, and threw a punch at him, which hit him right in the eye. He then stumbled backwards, and began to fall, but Cho caught him. Gillian the began running down the stairs.

"Gillian! Gillian, come back!" he yelled, leaning over the banister. But Gillian kept running, she then lost her balance, and trip over the stairs, falling all the way down.

****

When this happened in the movie….I wanted to cry. But, it was really funny when my friend shouted "Oh my god! The baby!", everyone who heard him laughed. Lol. Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews!

Linz: Lol. It's not stupid! Hehe, I don't know why, but I can totally see all of this happing to the trio. And, I hope you get a chance to see the movie.

Hanna Weasly: Lol, thanks for the support!

Sarah: Thank-you so much!

Hazeleyes: I will keep going! Hehe.

Hermioneharry4ever: I know, It was really sad when all that happened to Britney in the movie. Yup, that's what really happened in the movie. Thanks for the review!

RonIs4MeNotU: Well, here it is! Hehe.

Natty Potter: I'm going to e-mail you as soon as I'm done replying to my reviews. And I'm glad you thought the movie was cool!

Satans Little Princess: I hope this was soon enough for ya!

**bookworm4ever****: Thanks for the review! h/hr IS FOREVER! hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Sadly, I must confess that this is the last chapter to "Final Destination". I hope you all liked it, as much as I liked writing it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I never dreamed that on my first story I'd get over 50! I mean, I've seen a lot better stories then mine, and they didn't get over 20! Anyways, I hope to get a new story out soon, so look out for my pen name in the future! Thanks again everyone!

Harry and Hermione were peacefully sleeping in Hermione's bed when the phone rang. Hermione groggliy woke up and reached over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello…" she said. Hermione's eyes went wide with horror, saddness, and shock as Ron told her what happened.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down in the Hospital's Waiting room, when finally the doctor came out. He told them that Gilian would be fine, but she lost the baby. Hermione then broke out into tears, Harry wrapped his arms around her. Ron broke down also, he felt this was all his fault.

Gillian sat up in bed, trying to take off the wristband the doctors put on her. Her face was streaked red from the tears she'd been crying. Hermione was the first one to go in and see her.

"Hey." She said, as she closed the door. Gillian looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She said softly. Hermione then went and sat down at the end of the bed. Gillian crossed her arms, and felt more tears coming on.

"I decided to keep her, you know." She said. Hermione smiled.

"When I was ontop of the Efiffel Tower, and I felt alittle pressure coming from my stomach, it was like a sign." She paused. "I would have made a good mom."

"Yeah." Hermione said, reasurringly. Gillian then broke out into a fresh set of tears. Hermione got up, and hugged her.

Awhile later, while Harry was in seeing Gillian, Hermione got up from her seat, next to a sleeping Ron, and went to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, where's your phone?" The desk nurse pointed down at the bottom of the desk.

"Thank-you" Hermione said, then went down and began dialing home.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Hermione's dad shouted at her in the waiting room, as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Runing away in the middle of the night? With a PREGNANT girl? This isn't like you, Hermione." 

"I'm sorry…" was all Hermione could say. "It was just something I had to do." Hermione's dad shook his head.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." He said. Hermione nodded, and followed her dad out of the hospital.

Ron was walking down the corridor of the Hosptial, debating on going to see Gillian. He had a buquet of flowers in his hands, turning back and forth. Finally, he decided to go.

Gillian was reading a magazine when Ron walked in. She looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Ron wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Hey…" he said. "I brought you some flowers." He said, handing them to her. 

"No ones ever given me flowers before." She said, looking at them. Ron smiled, he then broke out into tears, and fell on the bed, and hugged her.

"Ron…shhh…it's okay, it's not your fault." She said. 

"Yes it is," he said. "If I wouldn't have come on this trip, to see that bitch, then you wouldn't have fallen down the stairs." He said. Gillian then laughed, and brought his head up.

"Ron," she began. "I'm so glad you came. I never had so much fun in my life. I'm glad I met you." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Then, they did the unexpected, and kissed. Gillian put her arms around his neck, and Ron wrapped his arms around her. After they broke the kissed, Ron leaned his forehead on her's.

"I'm glad I met you too." He said.

Hermione was back at the're hotel room packing when Harry walked in with a smile on his face.

"I got a band-Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked, slightly confused. He then sat down on the end of the bed.

"Packing. I have to move to my dad's hotel." She said, not looking at him. Harry stroked her hand with his finger.

"What about the audition?" he asked. Hermione looked at him.

"I'm not going to the audition." She said, Harry slowly removed his hand, and looked down.

"Oh…" was all he said. Hermione then sat down next to him.

"I have to go back Harry." She said.

"Right…" he said.

"With everything that's happened to Gillian, I. Just. Think." She said, as Harry quite calmly got up, and left the room.

A few days later after Gillian got out of the hospital, Hermione, Ron, and Gillan all sat around at the hotel Hermione and her father was staying at. They were checking out.

"I can't believe this trip is over." Ron said.

"I know, doesn't it seem like we left a million years ago?" Hermione asked. Gillian and Ron nodded.

  
"Herm," Ron said. "Gillian and me were thinking, that-"

"We all need to stay, and go to the audition." Gillian cut in. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't guys." She said. 

"Well, you see Ron and me voted, and you lost…so, you have to stay." Gillan smiled. Hermione laughed. Her father then came over to them.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Hermione nodded, as did the others. They then picked up there things, and walked outside the hotel room, where a taxi was waiting. Hermione, Ron, and Gillian stood back as Hermione's dad and the taxi driver. Hermione then turned around and saw Harry watching them. She then walked up to him, and they hugged.

"Goodbye, Harry." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then walked back over to the taxi, and got in. Then her dad, Gillian, and finally Ron, who keep his eyes on Harry.

The taxi started, and began pulling out, and went up to the light.

"Hermione," he dad started. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the hospital. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at what you did."

"I understand." She replied. She then looked back at Harry who was standing there watching them leave. She then decided that she wasn't going to leave him again.

"Dad, don't make me do this." She said.

"Lets just get home, and forget about all this." He said, trying to ignore her.

"Dad, don't make me be like mom, don't make me run." She said. She then took off her locket, and put it in her fathes hands.

"Just, let me go." She said, she then opened the taxi door, and jupmed out. She then ran across the street, with a smile on her face. Harry looked at her, matching the same smile, and his arms wide open.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione ignored him, and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Harry then put one arm around her waist, and put his hand up on her cheek, and through her hair.

Ron, Gillian, and her dad then got out of the taxi, and watched. Ron put an arm around Gillian, and kissed her cheek, as he watched his two best friends fall in love with each other.

They ended up going to the audition. Gillian played the guitar, while Harry played the piano. They found 2 back-ups singers and, as Harry mentioned earlier, found bass and drum players. Hermione sang lead.

I used to think I had the answers to everything

But now I know

That life doesn't always go my way

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize

CHORUS:

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

It's time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own

I've seen so much more than you know now

So don't tell me to shut my eyes

CHORUS (With the back-up singers)

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman 

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

HERMIONE: I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely

You will see it in my eyes

This girl will always find her way

CHORUS (With back-up singers)

(I'm not a girl) HERMIONE: I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe

(Not yet a woman) HERMIONE: I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah

(All I need is time) HERMIONE: Oh, all I need is time

(A moment that is mine) HERMIONE: That's mine

HERMIONE: While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

HERMIONE: I'm not a girl, ooh

Not yet a woman

The crowd, Hermione's dad, and Ron then clapped, and cheered. Hermione gave one of her best smiles, then turned to Harry, who had the same smile.

__

That night, we buried the box again in a flower garden beside the Effiel tower. But, instead of burrying our future, we said goodbye to the past. All we know is that we have right now, and right now, we have each other.

****

Well, that's all folks! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

Hazeleyez: Thank-you so much!

Shockolott: They had sex because they loved each other, and that's just how it went in the movie! Lol. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Satans Little Princess: I'm glad you love it! And, as you already read, Gillian IS alright, but not the baby L . Thanks for the review!

**Skysong****: I'm glad that you like the story! Gillian and Ron are going together now! Hehe.**

**Hanna Weasley****: yes…yes, it is great! Hehe ;) Thank-you for all you lovely reviews!**

Gohan: Thanks for the review!

Natty potter: Thank-you for taking a big liking to my story! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

Angel-Undercover – I'm glad you like it! But, this is the end! Maybe I'll have a sequel…J 


End file.
